


ART: Come and Get Me!

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, handcuffed, waiting for Sam to do something about it (but can be seen as Jensen, too, if you so wish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Come and Get Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is holding a paperclip in place of his safeword so he can release himself if things get too much (at Sam's insistence) but I really doubt he's planning to use that, ever :)

[on LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/56342.html)   
[on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/137022379058)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/135203/135203_original.png)


End file.
